London Calls
by Mollie
Summary: 8 years, 3 champions, 2 television shows, and an infinate number of apocalypse. But, is the story really over? Nah. I think we need a couple more end of the world scenarios. PostChosenNFA spinoff


Title: London Calls

Episode 1: London Calls

Authors: Shelby and Anne

Rating: PG-13 (Rated regarding Episode 1's content only)

Summary: The first episode of a spin-off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series.

Pairings: I'm not telling! However seeing as I loath Bangel there will be none. Sorry.

Author's note: two year's ago my best friend and I mourned the end of Angel. Many insults were thrown at the WB as we tried to wish a new season into existence. I mean come on! First Buffy! Now Angel! Just as we had gotten a taste of the apple it was taken away from us brutally and unjust. However, a plan was hatched. We would finish the series! No, better yet we would finish both series! Thus London Calls was born; too bad it took us two years to write the first episode! –Shelby (October 1st, 2006)

A Note Regarding the Time Line: This "series" takes place immediately after the series finale of Angel. So this means that London Calls for the most part takes place in 2004.

Teaser:

It was nearly one in the morning and Mollie Carson was sitting alone on a large overstuffed sofa in her office, reading out of a dusty old book and sipping tea. She was trying to understand what exactly the passage entitled "Ancient Bones" was all about while waiting for a phone call from her friend Maureen regarding the link between time travel and inter-dimensional portals. The more she attempted to focus on the tattered pages in "Theoretical Time Portals", the more she began to fuss over her desperation. It had been nearly six years since she devoted her life to her cause and as each day progressed Mollie began to wonder if she would ever be accomplished in her work at all. This week her particular frustration had been pin-pointed to the recent uproar of terror in New York, which as Mollie had suspected was started with a vampire attack in the local club 368.

Mollie's blood boiled at the thought of the attacks, a woman she had once worked with had been murdered there. It wasn't exactly fair that so many people died in this town but, Mollie was fairly certain that if she wasn't around there would be a lot more deaths then there were now. She wasn't exactly Superman or anything but she was the only slayer in the area and a good one at that. Every night Mollie would patrol the graveyards and alleyways as to make sure that the vampire population was kept down, and no innocence were harmed.

"Except when I screw up," Mollie thought, barely able to hide the guilt on her face.

Unfortunately this was all perfectly true, as wonderful as she was supposed to be she made little slip-ups that never ended well. Mollie realized that she was no longer frustrated but, miserable.

Mollie turned the page she was on, saw how much "Ancient Bones" went on, and gave up reading. Stretching her arms above her head she looked around her office mournfully. It was a polished room, with olive colored wall decoration and large cherry bookcases that faced her small window which was open to left in a breeze. With a sight shiver, Mollie realized exactly how chilly it was getting and walked over to the window to shut it. It was then, with her nose pressed to the glass that Mollie saw a faint blue glow outside.

She froze, starring unblinking at her own scared reflection in the glass. She knew that glow. She had seen it once before when she was a little girl. She turned very slowly and braced herself for impact.

It happened quickly. Before she knew it Mollie was engulfed in a rip of pure blue light. She screamed but no sound came out, only the rhythm of her beating heart could be heard.

* * *

Mollie landed with a thud on the ground. For a brief moment she allowed herself the impossible hope that she was still safe and sound in her office. However, when Mollie opened her eyes the hope was shattered. The area around her was most defiantly not her office or, for that matter, any office at all, in fact it was an old alley. Mollie snorted, an old alley filled with dead demon bodies. Mollie gingerly stepped over a particularly gruesome fellow, who appeared to be bleeding yellow pus, and tried to work out exactly where this alley was. Her thoughts were interrupted however, from a very terrified yell coming from behind her.

"DAD! DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" the voice called, apparently male.

Mollie turned her heel inquiringly at the petrified being. She was a bit surprised at what she found, a good looking young man not much older then herself, who seemed to be looking for someone. He didn't appear very dangerous but something about him made her spidey senses go haywire. Curious as to what was so horrible about him, Mollie made her way over.

"Hello?" she asked, pretending to sound as lost as he was. This must have worked because he looked up at her with relief.

"Hi." said he boy weakly.

"Do you need help with something?" Mollie asked him, keeping up her act. However, instead of replying the boy scratched his head as if debating what to tell her. Mollie realized she wasn't the only one putting up an act, and tensed a bit as she clutched the pocket of her jeans where her wooden stake was hidden. At this the boy cleared his throat.

"Um yea, my dad was back here when there was and explosion, I'm trying to find him." He answered finally, but still acted as if he was hiding something. Mollie decided to play along.

"Exactly where is here anyway? You see, I'm a bit lost myself." The boy smiled softly and visibly relaxed.

"Oh, corner of 8th and Darcy I think." Mollie sighed and bit her lip.

"What city exactly?" She asked weakly trying to butter him up. It worked once more, the boy chuckled.

"You really are lost aren't you?" She nodded. "You're in LA." Mollie's mouth formed into a small "O" as the magnitude of her situation sunk in. But, she couldn't think about that right now, if she was really where she thought she was then she needed to get rid of this boy. Fast.

"My name is Mollie, and I will help you find your dad." She said smiling sweetly. Once again the boy looked relived.

"The name's Conner, so you um," Conner skirted a dead demon. "This must have been a really bad accident, yeah." He lied, trying to cover up the fact that thousands of dead demons were strewn about. Mollie just chuckled.

"It's ok, you don't have to pretend, I know about demons." The moment the words got out of her mouth Conner twitched and looked at her uneasily.

"You do? How?" Mollie frowned as he asked this looking at the ground.

"Well, I… um…"

"You're a slayer aren't you?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously. Conner looked as if he was trying to get something out her, just like she was trying to get something out of him.

"Yeah, I am. How do you know about slayers?" Mollie began to get the tingling suspicion that something was defiantly off about this boy.

"There was a whole thing involving Sunnydale, an amulet, and a way powerful witch." Mollie froze as he said this, she felt as if the air around them was frozen. She **was** where she thought she was.

"Ok," Mollie kicked a demon away as they continued walking. "I'll take your word for it." Conner just smiled at her and continued walking, looking under demons for his dad. They walked that way in silence for a while, both looking under demons and occasional debris. It must have been ten minutes before Conner paused in front of her.

"I think I see something" he said, pointing over to a particularly mutilated creature that may or may not have once been a dragon.

"You're Father?" Mollie asked anxiously, kind of sort of hoping to get out of here.

"No." he said shaking his head. "Just someone I know." Conner walked over the demon pile and began sifting through the guts. Mollie made a face at the sight, she may be a slayer but that was just sick. After a few moments Conner hoisted a body out of the mess. The man he now appeared to be holding was covered in a sick purple paste, and his blonde hair was sticking out in many directions. Mollie frowned. This, man didn't seem to be breathing, nor did her seem to look very alive.

"Conner, are you sure he isn't… dead?" she asked bracingly, hoping that he wouldn't let out the water works all over her. However, instead of a look of sorrow Conner once again looked as if he was trying to cover something up.

"Trust, me. He isn't dead."

"How would you know? He doesn't seem to be breathing." Mollie asked but knew it was worthless. She understood now, the body Conner was holding wasn't a man at all but a- "Vampire." She whispered and for the second time that night pure terror racked her body.

"Yes," Conner nodded. "But, don't worry Spike isn't that kind of vampire." Mollie just nodded back at him.

"Well, we better move him out of here before sunrise." Mollie said stiffly, as she continued on. Once again Conner stopped.

"Wait, I think I see my dad!" he cried pointing to an unconscious man lying not ten feet away on the ground. "Do you think you could carry him? I know a place we could take them." Mollie just nodded and walked over to the man. She shuddered at the situation she had gotten herself in.

* * *

Mollie couldn't believe everything that had happened the past few hours, from winding up in LA and nursing vampires back to health everything seemed straight out of a wacky dream. She was sitting comfortably in an overstuffed chair that was in the corner of a dimly lit room with a bed in the middle of it. Conner was sitting on the bed staring perplexed at its inhabitants, two vampires straight from the story books, Angel and Spike.

"Look, Conner. I really think I should get going. I mean the hospitality is nice but my better instincts say to leave the closed room with the sleeping vampires before they wake up. Besides, I have to find someone." She stated while getting up from her seat. Mollie finally realized she had to get a move on.

"Who?" Conner asked. "I mean, if it's someone that has to do with demons my dad can defiantly help you there." Mollie bit her lip, maybe she could get some help from him after all.

"I'm looking for a slayer named Buffy."

End of Teaser.

Hey everyone! I hope I didn't disappoint, and those of you waiting for some Buffy, no worries she shows up next post. I know a few things may seem a bit confusing but all of that gets cleared up soon!

So what did you guys all think? Is it a piece of junk? Can you follow my writing? Is it face paced enough? Do you understand it? Please review your thoughts?


End file.
